


Slipping

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: mind control</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: mind control

You're slipping, Leonhart, says the face looking back at me from my mirror. Don't break both of us.

I know, I mumble in reply, and leave to face another day in my own personal hell.

"Squally, love!" She's shrieking already as the door clicks shut behind me. "Darling, knight, let's have breakfast, lunch, a million hours together!" She latches onto my arm like a limpet and I want to vomit. Want to, but gallantly wrap an arm around her waist.

The other me can see and feel and hear it all. Help me, screams my face in the mirror. Silence.


End file.
